The Two Rabbits: Targeting this possible future
by shikyoseinen
Summary: This is more than just painting Emiya Shirou as a red dot as a target. In this possible future, both nasu and IS elements clash and collide with each other at the worst possible way. Bonds are created and broken at the same time. Note that this is only a possibility; not a future fixed in stone. A spiritual successor to Target: Emiya Shirou with elements from Wonderful memories.


**Unknown secret base, Emiya Residence, Red Rabbit's story (Shirou's POV) **

Living together with Tabane-nee is exactly how I expect her to be.

As her knight, I am familiar with my charge.

Being a genius, Tabane-nee truly proved her worth when she created Infinite Stratos and the IS cores.

Other than that, she's a complete goofball and doesn't act her age at all.

"Please please please with a cherry on top." Acting like someone below her age range, Tabane begged her knight to do the one thing he would prefer not to be caught dead into in a thousand years.

Even until now; she hasn't changed one bit.

What makes it more unbelievable is that I still call her Tabane-nee since she is older than me even though we're married already.

Her request- I mean demand is simple.

She wants me to wear the pajamas she bough online.

She wants to me to wear pajamas.

She wants me to wear a red rabbit footie pajamas.

She wants a 20 something year old man to wear a red rabbit footie pajamas.

Being Tabane-nee's knight is not stressful.

It's more than stressful. It's complete nightmare with feminine goodness and giggles if I'm not careful around her.

Scratch that, being my wife's knight is the most stressful job in the world.

If only she would stop treating me like that little boy she like to tease so much when I was younger…..

Let's not forget that Tabane is a lousy keeper of secrets when it comes to embarrass me and everyone else she knows in her life. Houki, Chifuyu and Ichika are included in this rule as the mad scientist has probably done all sort of things behind their backs over the years.

Someone will find out about this and my reputation is over forever!

To prove my point, one time I caught Ichika in a white rabbit footie pyjama. Now I feel sorry for laughing at him after all these years.

All of you have my condolences, especially you Houki, You must have suffered a lot when we were kids. Chifuyu well you're tough you can handle yourself.

_Damnit I said Houki didn't I….._

"If I wear it, will you stop crushing me to death?" in a literal sense, her arms transform into gigantic IS arms as she squeezes me to death. Even with full body reinforcement, I would prefer not to take any chances to say no to a woman; especially to the same woman who placed an IS inside my body without my consent.

My experience in IS academy for three years taught me that saying no to woman means that you will have to suffer the consequence of her wrath.

Saying no to my wife is even greater punishment awaiting me…..

"Of course~" That trick won't work on me anymore Tabane-nee. I already made my first mistake for falling for that old trick years ago and I won't fall for that trick now!

Immediately, she let go of me from her loving grip..

"Give me 5 minutes to get ready…" I groaned when she tossed the pajamas at my face.

"OK~" in an instant, she has all sorts of cameras behind her. She even has a DSLR camera in her hands with best lends you can find in the market.

_I'm going to regret this aren't I?_

Changing into the sleepwear doesn't take much time but preparing myself mentally is a different question altogether. Discarding the clothes I wore earlier. I am now dressed in Tabane-nee's red rabbit footie pyjamas.

I look silly in this getup. My tanned skin and white hair clash with the red colour.

Not to mention I should be at least 170 cm tall in height so wearing this makes me feel like a manchild trying to re-live his toddler days.

Did I forget to mention the hoodie with the rabbit ears?

And worst of all, I have a puffy tail!

"Chi-chan and Houki-chan is going to love this…" The flashes stop. Tabane look like a child crying over the death of her parents like Batman Dan showed to me what real heroes should be when we were kids. "Chi-chan and Houki-chan….Houki-chan….." Looking at her eyes, she look as if she's not even here in this room right now.

"Tabane-nee?" Being no stranger to her sudden shift in mood, I walk slowly to her.

My wife drop the camera in her hands; hugging me for comfort.

Only this time, this is no fun and games between the both of us.

I hold my wife tight; ensuring her that I am right here with her in her secret lair from the world that wants her dead.

"It's ok Tabane-nee it's OK." I assure her. I can feel her hot tears seeping into my pyjamas. I'm glad Ku-chan my step daughter is not here to see her mama like this. After all these years she has been living in fear from so many people who wants her dead.

Be it from the science side or the magi side.

As her husband; I will perform my duty to protect her from anything that can harm her….

…..and our baby.

And I can feel something from inside her stomach.

It's kicking.

If only I can tell her that none of this of this is her fault but I can't.

Tabane-nee; the woman I love with all my life is responsible for the revelation of magi to the world.

_Trace on!_

I reinforce my eyes when I spot the picture frame of the both of us on our wedding day. It was full of explosions; literal explosions of bombs designed to kill the bride, groom and the guest present.

Next to that picture frame is another one that she insisted to keep to remind her of her sister.

A picture of her, me, Ichika, Houki and Chifuyu in a candid photo she took by surprise with her device or something she conjured from thin air. I can't remember how it happened but she somehow managed to sneak rabbit ears on me and Ichika while the rest of the peanut gallery are wearing cat ears.

I keep telling myself that I am here for my wife….Sometimes I can't help but channel the hero inside me that I should terminate the root of all evil that has changed the world by storm.

Tabane-nee.

I love you but as a hero, I am still conflicted on whether I should do what needs to be done or not.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

None of the characters from their respective series/franchise belong to me.

Music and lyrics are the same too.

**Notes:**

Possible Continuation from Wonderful Memories: Remember Back then? This one shot can be considered as Tabane Route just like the legendary Archer Route in the VN.

A few original ideas are present so there might be differences from the LN.

In Conclusion, this takes place in Twin Rabbits Verse.

Oh, and this story is well I want to emulate the popularity of the Target: Emiya Shirou with addition from the relationships present from Wonderful memories. I really want to see how my readers react to this now.

**The Two Rabbits: Targeting this possible future**

**Pacific Ocean**

Deep in the pacific ocean, there is a german submarine. A submarine belonged to the Black Hare Squadron.

"Anything to report Einzbern?" Being the captain of the Black hare squadron, Clarissa Harfouch has seen many strange things since the establishment of the German intelligence unit years ago. Especially monitoring the twin male pilots in IS academy and tracking down Shinonono Tabane.

Right now, she has to deal with a newcomer she can never trust even if her life depends on it.

**Clarrisa's Story ( First person View)**

Einzbern.

The Einzbern family name is quite infamous back home as they are related to unsolved cases such as missing people, unpaid land taxes and the controversial court cases that comes along with and vanishing people cases that occur for decades.

But mostly the family is the source of all sorts of superstition back home.

To say that hiring a member of the Einzbern family is a blessing is not exactly what I would announce it as a complete victory. If anything, she scares me out for some reason I can't explain. It also helps that this newcomer feels something that is less human and more machine like as if she's a puppet with strings.

"Nothing captain." The only good thing about having Einzbern around is that she never complains about work nor does she slack off unlike the rest of the new batches this year. As a captain of the ship, I should be grateful for having a dedicated soldiers such as her.

However, I can't deny that she there is something wrong with that woman.

"If there's nothing else, I will be making my leave to my duties now,' She salute and left the room.

I sigh in relief. Having Einzbern around makes the atmosphere more tense than usual and I can feel it in my gut that there is more to her than meets the eye.

But before that-

I place my gun on the table. For all the times that soldier of mine creeped me out; I can't help but feel that she's the source of this uneasy feeling I experienced ever since she set foot on this submarine.

"Heh." I grin as I remember my old therapist when she tried to help me overcome my paranoia. What was it the last time that made me decide to meet a shrink? Oh yeah after I shot a cockroach point blank in the kitchens.

I still say that cockroach is watching my every move.

I pinch my nose to force myself to forget the unpleasant memories of my paranoia state. Taking a deep breath, I begin my captain's log for today; the last thing I do before I'm out of work another hour.

I still have 3 more hours until I begin my little "project" by the instructor after all.

Just to be sure, I kick the the locked drawer that contains a small vault to make sure it's still there and no one has tried to break the drawer open to get it.

I cringe in pain as I feel my toes hurting despite wearing shoes.

Ignoring the pain, I continue my work.

The task itself is not hard but I'm finishing my log while I watch videos related to Emiya Shirou AKA The Red Rabbit.

Clicking on the media player installed in my personal computer, I watch the battle between The Red Rabbit and the Somalian pirates...until The White rabbit arrives that is.

_"Impossible! It's moving three times even faster than before!"_ What remains from the wreckage of the Somalian pirates ship is a video camera I acquired when my squad was assigned to this mission to salvage whatever it is remaining from the pirate ships.

The live feed showed a small red dot heading its way towards the ship. The cameraman on the other hand, is probably on the crow's nest as he tapes the entire thing on camera.

_BOOM_

The fast moving object fired something to one of the ships; a fiery explosion on the deck with men screaming for the lives. Some of them even jumped into the sea.

_"You're kidding me..."_ The cameraman muttered to himself loud enough for me to hear. I can tell he's afraid of what's going on but The red rabbit is hardly their only problem.

_BOOM_

The camera in his hands shook from a sudden vibration on the ship he's on. The cameraman turned the camera around which hurt my eye from the sudden movement.

What he recorded is definitely an IS or some metal monster.

I recognize it immediately.

It's the White Rabbit.

Orimura Ichika.

The red Rabbit's best friend.

The video stopped the moment the camera crashed onto the floor of the deck in which the cameraman fell along with it; possibly breaking his neck of back in the process.

The battle between the Red Rabbit and The Whit Rabbit must have been fierce is the amount of casualties caused by the two IS pilots is devastating and overkill from my own personal opinion.

Destroying a ship is not an impossible feat for IS pilots but to slice all of them into pieces and wreckage that can only remind people about World War II. No survivors were found and the only piece of evidence my unit found is a memory card we salvaged from the whatever's left of the battlefield.

If there is one thing that everyone is aware of; it has to be the fact that both rabbits fought each other while the Somalian pirates are caught in the crossfire.

Of course, we retrieve more evidence from the scene thanks to a certain french journalist masquerading herself as a pirate.

Even until now I am still astonished she survived to record the entire fight on camera.

**Interlude (Charlotte's POV) **

I have been imprisoned in The Black hare submarine since the destruction of the somalian pirate ships.

To say I'm a prisoner I don;t think that's the proper term for my situation.

What separates me from being a prisoner is that I'm being treated rather well for someone caught by an intelligence unit. If I stayed in the pirates ship even longer who knows what they will do to me...

I thank Laura for all this.

"Comfortable?" Said my old roommate; standing at the entrance to the quarters she's sharing with with me.

"Cramped." I reply.

"You'll get used to it." Laura smiled amused by my answer. "At least you're not a prisoner for being a pirate."

"I hope so and no I'm grateful you recognized me before taking me in before the courts. I humor her. "I don't think I have enough space to paste all of my notes on the wall." I noted the lack of space inside the small room.

I refer to all my information and sources I discovered about Emiya Shirou and Shinonono Tabane. My entire quarters is covered with my notes plastered onto the wall. My journals are on my bed as there is simply no room for me .

The incident from Somalia is still fresh on my mind. I saw the entire battle with my own two eyes and it scares me even until now. I don't know what Emiya used but the weapons he brought frightens a non-combatant person like me,

_I really want to be a superhero._

I remember the words he confide with me and Ichika while I was still masquerading as a boy.

Hero…..What do you mean by hero? Is there something more to what you said? How is this anything like Superman or Batman?

Or is there something you never told us back then?

Being a journalist makes me more observant of what people say to me or anything I detect between the lines I find anywhere.

Or is it straightforward? I keep telling myself that is the answer all along but I can't seem to believe it nor do I have anything to back my conclusion.

What everyone back in in my old working place refuse to let me do is investigate Emiya Shirou as the task is too dangerous for a single journalist like me.

_"I won't let you take this or you're fired Dunoius!."_ I can still remember the last words my boss said to me before I set out on my journey.

_Ichika…._

I remember the boy I fell in love with when I was a teenage girl. Even until now, my feelings for him haven't been lit off like a candle over time. My journey has a second objective: Investigate Orimura Ichika.

"You OK Charlotte?" I woke up from my stupor when I heard my name being called. Laura look at me with concern; her military person vanished and instead I am greeted with the sight of my old friend from school and my rival in love for Ichika's affection.

"I'm just remembering the good old days Laura." I confessed. I don't even have to tell a white lie to her as I can still find myself imaging the wonderful memories with everyone back in IS academy.

Ichika's resolve to save me did not exactly work as he would expected but the issue resolved anyway in a negative note and I can't help but feel horrified with my father's fate in the hands of "The Red rabbit"

"Are you still contemplating about what happened to your father?" I confided in laura about what happened to my father. Ichika wasn't there at the tine because he wanted to confront Shirou about what happened. Needless to say that none of us dare to interfere between the two men we all know and love. "Is that why you want to meet Emiya so badly?"

"I already mourned for my father Laura." I told her. "I just didn't expect him to be part pf Phantom Task that's all. " The revelation about my father being a a backer for Phantom Task dealt a heavy blow to his company. "I'm over it now." I told her the truth. I never did like my step father very much and taking orders from him makes me feel no different than a disposable tool he 'swilling to discard at any moment.

Going through my old notes; there's a lot of edits and crisscrosses from my previous research about Emiya Shirou and his misadventures over the years. Apart from his wedding, I really have no clue what is going on in his mind and why he wants to be a hero.

I have previously trace back to his old neighborhood but I have none apart from the neighbors giving the same answer they told the media people about his old home.

The newspaper clippings I pasted onto my note books contains articles about Cecilia Bodewig. At the moment, The british government is having trouble regarding the magus incident that has occurred several times in the past. Assassinations, witch burning and riots is a normal routine there.

I still keep the article where Cecilia quit her position as the British Representative IS pilot. the last time she was seen is a cafe called Ahnnerbe which closed down sometime later.

As for Lingyin, I really don't know what happened to her...

"As for me, I'm more concerned about my wife arguing with my mistress." If I'm drinking my favorite coffee right now I would have spat it out immediately.

_You're still calling them that!?_

* * *

**Somewhere in Malaysia (Rin's POV) **

As far as life goes, a lot of things has happened in my life. Most of them are not exactly how I expected but nevertheless I am an iron woman who can adapt to life's ups and downs with that bright smirk on my face.

Even if it means I'm hurting in the inside. _That idiot Shirou..._

Opening a restaurant in Malaysia is part of life's unexpected twist I adapted myself over the years but so far life has been good

That is until I went bankrupt.

and I found a job once again with an unexpected twist.

What makes my life no different that a plot in a novel is that I'm working under my father.

Still, life isn't so bad.

I made a new friend Arima Miyako a fellow chef in the restaurant.

The real problem here is when I'm being dragged away by men in black...

"How long do you think you can keep me in here?" Sitting down in this dark room with a light bulb above me feels cliche like in a movie. "A day? A week? A year? Answer me Cecilia!"

Sitting across the table is none other than Cecilia, the former British representative IS pilot.

The britsih woman sighed. "Please calm down Ling."

"Calm down? Calm down? You people kidnap me you bitch!" I slam my hands onto the table. "What do you want? Information? I already told the Malaysian government what they want to know about Shirou! China got this info already! Go ask them! Why come to me?"

"Don't you already know why I come to ask for your aid personally?" I really don't know how this woman got offered for this job. Must be tough times back home.

_"Well screw it. I told the same thing to everyone else."_ I spat in my mother tongue. "I'm not piloting an IS for your country Cecilia."

"I don't know what you just said but our side is willing to compensate for your cooperation-

"Didn't you hear me or are you deaf?" I interrupted. " I. Told. Everyone. Else, everything.I know. I have nothing else to say. Especially to people trying to bribe me to help save your-

"Huang-

" You're either stubborn or just plain stupid."

"Ling!"

"First name basis aren't we?"

"Listen! This is serious!" She slammed both her hands at the table.

"Humor me." I mocked.

" Alright." I'll humor you." She calmed down. Well at least she can control her little tantrum a bit since I last saw her in school.

She tore a piece of paper from her notepad and wrote something.

I paled when I look at it.

_Magi._

A single word that chilled my spine.

"No."

" I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me no! I'm not getting myself into this!" I look at the paper in disgust. " I don't want to do with anything with _that_!"

"Not even for Emiya?"

"You keep him out of this!"

Our little reunion went exactly what I expected under these circumstances.

It went badly and I refuse to cooperate even if she has her old Blue Tears at my face point blank.

**Interlude (Cecilia's POV) **

"I did what I could Lord Melloi." I apologized to the older man standing outside the interrogation as I made my leave.

Lord Melloi is one of the few allies we have from the magi side. if anything, they are willing to cooperate with the Britsih Intelligence agency to solve the problem. Seeing that the magi is an important figure in their society, I can relax a little knowing that we have a powerful ally in out side.

Speaking of the other person, this old man Zeltrech is getting on my bloody nerves. He's never seen without a amused smile on his face. I don't know how things work in the magi society but such behavior cannot be tolerated when the situation are completely out of hand.

I don;'t know who to trust in Britain anymore...I don;t know who is my ally and who is coerced to be a mole within the government by the magi.

"Want to join me?" The old man invited. "I know a good place to get the best cup of tea in all of Britain."

"Maybe next time." I turned down.

* * *

**JSDF Base **

_Orimura…._

Despite being a soldier, Ayaako still retains her human nature. Thus,m she can't help but feel pity for the IS pilot that has lost himself to the machine he once piloted. Byakushiki has been reduced into nothing more than a berserker machince that only knows how to fight and destroy anything I its way like a behemoth.

Byakushiki AKA The White Rabbit growls.

It's second shit is activated and it hasn't been turned off for a very long time. Its pilot Orimura Ichika cease to exist at least the mobile armor decides to deactivate itself and allow the pilot to remain free until it is needed again.

"Salute!" 1st lieutenant Mitsuzruri Ayako acknowledged the cadet's salute. For years, the JSDF reorganized itself after the unmanned IS incident that has taken place in the past. The former student of IS Academy joined japan's sole military force.

** (Ayako's POV) **

"Somebody help me!" Cadet Yamato Akira screamed in horror when the enemy grabbed her by the IS wing and snapped it into two.

Her enemy is none other than the White Rabbit AKA Byakushiki piloted by Orimura Ichika himself..

The White Rabbit; a term coined by its creator Shinonono Tabane for teasing purpose against the younger Orimura Sibling.

However, the IS unit is far from harmless. Byakushiki is in its second shift for a long time and the pilot has been trapped inside it and cannot escape.

To make matters worse, the IS unit is akin to a berserker warrior as it destroys and kill everything in its way.

As a girl; I would be lying if I say that the first thing that catches my about Byakushiki is not the metallic rabbit ears on its head. Orimura's head and face is not visible like professor Shinonono as he's wearing a helmet that makes him look more like a rabbit in a cartoon show; especially with the "X" pout.

What scares me is its glowing right eye...

As far as anyone concerns, Byakushiki has become nothing more than an unmanned drone fit only for combat and destruction.

"As brutal as always." I remarked. Looking at the monster trashing military equipment sickens me butI can't dao anything to change the minds of my superiors to get rid of him.

"He's a man after all" My colleague commented. Being a former IS pilot, she can relate to what kind of horrors IS combat can be when used in battle; especially when Phantom Task is in Japanese waters. Not to mention she does have her anti-man tendencies when her ex-husband is involved.

Not like this. Especially this one. I can't help but associate the rampaging monster to that clueless idiot from IS academy. I may have promised Houki that I would watch over Emiya for her but that doesn't;'t mean that I'll neglect Orimura….did I?

The monster grabbed hold onto an incoming IS and tear off her wings with his bare hands.

I pinch my nose as I take in the image of a young woman fresh from IS academy treated like tools by the monster.

"Magnificent, and he's not even using his sword." My colleague applauded.

Orimura is not even using his strongest weapon…..can he still use it after going this crazy? I doubt he can do anything else but wings the damn thing like an amateur with a weapon.

The entire fight is all about The White Rabbit brutalizing several squads for practice. This is after all the JSDF's secret weapon to take down The Red Rabbit.

The match can't even called as a friendly spar among peers.

The White Rabbit is literally wrecking havoc onto the poor pilots.

Pieces of Infinite Stratos lay scattered all over the floor. Screams of horror can be heard as the sounds of crushing metal and sword cutting steel and flesh can be heard all over the place. broken bodies lay on the ground like corpses though I wouldn't be surprised if they are dead from the heavy blows dealt upon them like living target practice.

"Fire!" The remaining IS units open fire upon the Byakushiki, They let loose with everything they have with their assault rifles. One of them has a a rocket launcher that looks like a cannon from a tank equipped to her right arm.

However, that doesn't stop orimura at all. he looks more pissed.

"Scatter!" The leader of the group is unfortunately caught first as the monster makes a Accel boost upwards in the sky. The both of them drop onto the Earth with the bigger unit overpowering the smaller one.

"Sempai!": One of the younger girls screamed in horror when both IS units smashed onto the ground.

Even here in the command post I can hear metal smashed and bones broken from the fall.

It didn't stop there, everyone else open fire at their enemy.

The bullets have little effect on Byakushiki.

Unfortunately for the cadet, her enemy has no common sense of a soldier to actually try to dodge the rain of bullets.

The berserking monster plows his way through the incoming bullets with Ignition boost to the air; am impressive feat if he's not an insane person already.

And without a slight hesitation, he cleaves his way through the cadets like a roadblock. From afar, I can spot red liquid on his claws: Blood.

The screams did not help matters either. The loud noise of rapid gunfire did little to cover it.

"Leaving already 1st lieutenant?" I walk away from the sight of the carnage, ignoring my colleague. I can feel my fingernails piercing the skin of my palm as I tighten my fist.

**Scene Break **

I enter my quarters, punching the wall and enter my bed. I can still remember the screams and the blood that flowed as the cadets begfor mercy from the White Rabbit.

This world is mad. Having women in power is not bad at all for me, but the development of this new society has grown into something I can't recognize anymore. My father used to say that things were different during his time when men were in power.

I could n' care less about what he thinks. Being a good daughter I didn't voiced out my opinion as I still love him and I am being brought up in a world where women are powerful than men.

The existence of magi on the other hand made me think twice. According to professor Emiya's findings, there is magecraft in the world and her dream is to reach The Throne of Heroes.

As a kid, I am familiar with the term Throne of Heroes. My grandparents used to tell me stories about how heroes are preserved at a certain place in the afterlife.

**Scene Break**

An hour later, I came out of my room after calming myself down. That's it I'm going out to drink tonight...I thought to myself; my brain cells need a lot of killing to forget what I saw.

Maybe I should head to my favorite cafe after working hours.

Or I can skip work and do it now.

Grabbing a rental car after walking to the town near the base, I make my way to my old home: Fuyuki City.

The trip wasn't long as I expect but driving late in the afternoon makes me feel worried about traffic jam. I look at my wristwatch, the cade closes down at 7 which means that I can only grab a cup of coffee there and enjoy it until it closes.

Come to think of it, wasn't Fuyuki City the site for "The Two Weeks Incident" Emiya is infamous for?

**Scene Break**

Finally I reach the cafe. Luckily I still have time for a cup before it closes. Maybe I'll go to a restaurant later to have dinner.

"Welcome!" As usual, I'm being welcomed by Neco-Arc, one of the employees. As far as I know, she's an extremely short person along with the rest of the family with a fascination for cosplaying as cats... I think. I have considered the possibility that they are magi but I'm still alive aren't I?

"The usual?" Neco Arc Destiny greeted me at the table. " You look like you need one before going back to work." She smiled at me.

"I'm out of the office now." I replied dumbly. Normally, I wouldn't put it past these guys as cosplayers but with the recent revelation I can't even tell which is reality of fiction anymore. I throw away that thought immediately.

She gave me my usual order which I thanked. I sip my drink slowly as I enjoy my beverage.

**END**

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Another one shot for FSN X Infinite Stratos crossover completed. Don't know if I'll make more of this anytime soon but there is that Clarissa and her paranoia idea...**

**As for Ichika VS Shirou; let's put it this way. Those two are like this: **

**Shirou: Archer**

**Ichika: Berserker**

**Both of them contradicts each other's skill and ability which makes defeating the other difficult.**

**It';s not EMIYA VS Satsujinki but the closet thing their world got. **

**As for Houki; she's dead in this possible future.**

**IS Designs wise; I'll be honest I prefer the first incarnation better than the second one. Seriously the new ones look badass and full of lead but I prefer the simple designs from the early illustration works.**

**Both Ichika and Shirou has helmets for their IS so it matches the White Knight; Tabane's design at the very best.**

**One more thing; since we're following IS timeline setting the date and year for the war is not the same as FSN canon. In other words, the war could have taken place while Shirou's is in school or after he graduates.**

**and yes, in this future Shirou marries Tabane which means that it is possible that she uses Hikaru Genji. Whether she did or not it depends on how you interpret it. Age difference wise I don't think they're that far apart.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Black Hare Submarine (Clarissa's POV)**

0000 hours. Perfect.

I check every corner of the captain's quarters, looking for cracks or opening just in case someone is spying on me. There are no rats in the submarine but I can't afford to be careless if I want to continue to work on my little project undisturbed.

I check my gun holster and the weapon itself. Assuring that the gun is fully loaded with bullets I sigh in relief knowing that I am at least armed. Just to be sure, I am wearing my de-activated IS device around my neck just to be sure.

Cracking the small vault open locked in my desk, I take out a package stained with dry blood. I don't whose blood is it but I suspect that the instructor put up a fight before she fell into coma after delivering this to me.

I open the package; revealing paper documents, photos and multiple USB devices.

Ever since I receive this package, I still can't make any sense of what the instructor sent to me. Judging from the date of the pictures, They were taken during the "The Two Weeks Incident".

Whoever it is that took these photos must have been Japanese reporters and/or forensics because all of them depict destruction of public property that was not published in the newspapers about the incident.

The rumored gas leaks is also false as the photographer has pictures of undamaged pipes.

What intrigues my attention is the random pictures of people taken. None of them are out of the ordinary except for this strange looking old man frowning at the camera. I doubt anyone appreciates having their picture taken.

In contrast to the old man, a blonde haired man poses for the camera with a smile on his face. Whoever this person is, records shown that this person is possibly an illegal immigrant due to lack of documents and identification.

Speaking of which, the photographers took a picture of the hills where the Einzbern castle is supposedly located. I find it strange that there are no close-up pictures of the castle itself.

In any case; the photographers did took consider that the local yakuza has a hand with the incident which explains the pictures of Fujimura Raiga, his subordinates and the English teacher of Homuraba high aka Fujimura Taiga.

Pictures of dead people are also present in the USB drives I played in my computer. The victims have strange bite marks on their necks just like how a vampire eats his victim in the old films.

Apart from that, pictures of dead people with no signs of physical trauma and assault are present; outnumbering the victim with bite marks.

Not only that.

There is a list of names of missing people in Fuyuki City and hospital records. In other words, "The Two Weeks Incident" involved a lot of people and the perpetrator has yet to be caught.

_Matou Shinji_

_Souchiro Kuzuki_

I snort; noticing that both of them are student and teacher from the same place; Homuraba high. I wonder, is this a coincidence that the both of them are missing or I'm just thinking too much. Then again, the list goes on and on with names and addresses.

There is also this video I'm watching from the USB drive proves that there is an IS in the city.

The footage came from the satellite.

I witness the brilliance of golden light with my own eye; amazed.


End file.
